Giggle Fit
by Marcena
Summary: Just a little lemony blurb about Captain Rex and his love, my OC Serrah. 8D


Giggle fit. Yes, that seemed to be an accurate description of the Captain's current state. Not that anyone would believe that the blonde haired trooper would ever burst into such a fit. Yet here he was, snickering like a lunatic at the far end of the table.

A few other clones shared similar expressions, chuckling in their seats. Of course the drinks the group had downed probably had some hand in that, but they were well deserved drinks. Drinks to a job well done, a battle won. Serrah didn't blame them, in fact the white haired woman was sitting with the men, laughing and swapping tales. The human female was more than positive that Captain Rex had ingested a tad more than usual, hence the giggle fit. She wasn't even sure what he was giggling about, something Echo had told him most likely. She was rather tipsy herself, smiling and leaning against Ahsoka.

The Padawan was amused with the situation as well, but alcohol played no part in her mood, she was just happy. Serrah loved that about the girl, that and the fact that the young togruta managed to fit in in any situation. Being the only sober being at a table with a group of drunken soldiers was a perfect example.

"I still don't get what's so funny." Ahsoka was looking from Rex to Echo, a smile on her face despite her confusion.

"It's..." Rex tried to speak but had to lower his head, sniggering to himself. "It's about the last fight."

Echo and Fives burst into another fit of laughter while Sticks snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sticks fell and got..." another sniggering fit by Rex.

"He got his head stuck!" Fives managed to finish before joining Rex in the chuckling.

"It was hilarious! Had to see it!" Echo chimed in.

"Was not..." Sticks was smirking slightly despite his annoyed response.

"Awe it was so!" Fives grinned, diving to his left to catch Sticks in a headlock and send them both tumbling to the floor, wrestling and rolling.

The rest of the seated clones cheered, laughing at the tangled duo.

Ahsoka shook her head, grinning at the wrestling men. "If you say so."

Serrah laughed as well, watching Fives and Sticks for a moment before glancing across the table to Rex. He'd regained some sense of composure and was smiling at her, that warm soft smile she loved so much. But his eyes relayed something more, something mischiveous. The woman arched a brow at the blonde clone, curious as to what he was plotting. She felt a slight bump against her feet, his own seeking hers out beneath the table. She smiled, returning the nudges. Rex's smile widened as he attempted to place his feet atop hers, sliding up her legs. Serrah grinned, keeping her blue hues locked on his brown ones as their feet battled for dominance.

"Hey no fair!" Fives' exclamation broke their eye lock, causing both to look to the now growing pile of wrestling troopers.

Another nudge and her attention was back on Rex, his eyes still held that glimmer of mischief. Serrah tipped her head to the side slightly, her lips curling into a smirk. She knew exactly what he wanted when his smirk matched hers.

"Alright! That's enough! To your bunks, the lot of you!" the Captain rose abruptly, gesturing to his men. Half of them were on the floor, the other half leaning over the table with grins on their faces. "It's late and we're still planet side, get some rest."

The troopers complained quietly but obeyed non the less, rising and filing out of the makeshift mess hall in small groups. Sticks was between Ahsoka and Echo, leaning on the two.

"It was pretty funny huh?" Sticks hiccuped lightly, sparking another bout of laughter from the group before the doors slid shut behind them.

Serrah was giggling as well, eyes still on the closed door when she felt strong arms encircle her from behind and a familiar face nuzzle the back of her neck. She smiled, setting her hands atop Rex's.

"So... why send them all to bed hmm? They were having fun."

She heard him grin. "No thank you?"

"Wha..."

"Thank you Rex for seeing to it that we'd be alone for the rest of the night, you're my hero and..." Serrah chuckled again, spinning in his arms and placing a finger over his lips to silence his terrible mimicing of her voice.

"Very funny..." she slid her arms around his neck, melting into the familiar embrace. "... and thank you." She smiled, closing her eyes and kissing him softly.

She felt him grin slightly into the kiss. He surprised her by suddenly slipping his hands down her back and to her thighs, catching her legs and hefting her upwards so she was being supported soley by the Captain.

Serrah gasped softly, automatically locking her legs around his armored hips.

Rex was still grinning when he kissed her again, this time rougher, his lips nearly crushing hers.

She tightened her grip around his neck, returning the kiss with as much ferocity. They'd been fighting planet side for days now, and space battling before that. It'd been far too long since they'd been able to be alone together save a few stolen kisses and embraces. She felt his tongue dart out and against her lips, she complied, opening her mouth to him. His tongue found hers immedietly, tangling with it in a dance they had mastered long ago. She wimpered softly, his kisses... his taste, never failed to make her weak.

He pulled away from her suddenly, spinning on his heel and heading for the door. He grumbled slightly kicking a few stray chairs out of his path.

Serrah smirked. "You can walk around those you know..."

"Too much work, all I want right now is to be in my bunk with you." He glanced to her, grinning.

She smirked again, bringing her head to his neck. "Mmmm, couldn't agree more..." she nibbled lightly at the flesh there, trailing kisses and gentle bites to his ear.

He groaned lightly, stumbling momentarily. "You have no idea... how much I've missed that."

"Oh I'm sure she has some idea..." Rex halted at Ahsoka's voice, blinking at the young Jedi.

The Padawan was in the hall as well, halted outside the lift Rex and Serrah had been headed for. "All she's talked about in our downtime has been you, and her and I were alone for most of yesterday!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" Rex smiled, moving to the doors next to Ahsoka, Serrah still in his arms.

The trio traded smirks. Most of Rex's men were aware of the relationship he and Serrah shared, Ahsoka had figured it out almost before they did, but of course they all had promised to keep the secret. Usually Ahsoka never missed an opportunity to tease the pair, the fact that she was only grinning at them now was curious.

"It is... it was absolutely heart breaking!" the togruta placed one hand against her forehead, feigning horror.

"Ha ha." Serrah leaned over in Rex's embrace, swatting at the Padawan.

The doors chimed softly, opening to reveal the lift. Ahsoka smiled and gave a mock bow, gesturing to the empty lift. "I'll catch the next one."

Serrah smiled, returning the wink Ahsoka had flashed her before Rex stepped into the lift, palming the button to set the lift in motion.

"Every day I like the kid more and more..." he nearly slammed Serrah into the back of the lift, pinning her between himself and the wall. He brought his mouth down on hers again, hungrily seeking out her tongue once more.

Serrah growled softly, biting down on his lower lip. The Captain mimiced her growl, hooking a gloved finger in the collar of her shirt and tugging it downwards to expose more of her pale flesh. His mouth set to work on her neck immedietly. Serrah cooed softly, attempting to work the catches on the bits his armor she could reach with one hand and holding the removed pieces in her free hand.

"O... our floor..." she wimpered as the lift chimed again.

Rex growled again. "Always something..." He shifted his grip slightly so he was able to hold her with one arm, sending the lift back down and all but running for the door that led to the room that served as his bunk. He slammed a hand against the doors console, grumbling as it flashed red. "Why this piece of..." he trailed off, hitting the button again. "I swear I'll kick this door in if it doesn't open!" He hit the button once more and the doors opened.

"Third times the charm right?" Serrah smiled, shifting in his grip to set her feet on the floor. She tossed the bits of his armor to the rooms little desk.

Rex smiled as he set the woman down. He turned, pressing a few buttons to lock the doors. When he turned back Serrah already had her top off, the black garment tossed to the floor along with her bra and belt. She was kicking her boots off when she stopped, arching a brow at the paused trooper.

"What?"

"I always tell myself it's not possible... yet it happens every time..."

Serrah arched her brow again, slipping out of her pants and underwear to stand naked before the captain.

"... yet each time I see you I swear you've gotten more beautiful..." his voice faded into an almost feral growl as he closed the distance between them, gathering her in his arms again and laying her back on his bed. His mouth was upon hers again, breaking away only to trail a series of kisses and suckles down her neck.

She wimpered softly, fingers fumbling at his remaning bits of armor as his kisses moved to her chest, tongue flicking over her right breast. She hissed slightly as she suddenly took the nipple into his mouth, suckling at the little nub. He managed to shed the glove to his left hand, sliding his hand down her stomach to the hair that curled between her legs. She hissed again as his fingers found her clitorus. She nearly giggled then, their first time he had been so timid, so unsure. But now he knew each and every one of her sweet spots, he had gained the uncanny ability to turn her into a wailing mess in a few seconds, and he knew it. He moved to her other breast, never leaving one unattended as his still gloved right hand covered the damp and deserted right breast. She arched into his touch, her wimpers growing louder as his hand worked its magic between her legs.

Rex gave one final suckle to her nipple, pulling his mouth away and placing a grin on his lips. Serrah wimpered again as he pulled his hands away, though this was more of a pout than anything, but smiled as she saw he'd stood to shed the last of his armor. She nearly bounded off the bed, quickly helping him shed the bits of white, black and blue gear until he was nude as well. She smirked and dropped to her knees as soon as the last bit of armor hit the floor, trailing her hands down his stomach to rest one on each thigh. Rex grinned again, settling a hand in her hair as she smiled up at him.

He was already hard, probably had been for sometime. Serrah smiled, flicking her tongue against the tip of his length. She felt his grip in her hair tighten slightly. Another flick, another change in his hand. She giggled, toying with him.

He looked down at her, his brown eyes pleading. "Serrah..."

She grinned momentarily, the action interupted as she took his entire length into her mouth, shifting to accomadate the rather large intrusion. She felt him wobble slightly on his feet, placing his other hand on her head as well.

"Fuck..." the Captain closed his eyes, his teeth gritted as Serrah began to move. Each movement elicited a noise from the clone, whether it be a deep moan or a sharp hiss. He kept his hands in her hair, moving with her, urging her on. He eventually opened his eyes to peer down at her, to watch her as she worked. She was watching him as well, he loved that. He smiled softly, shifting to help her to her feet.

Serrah smiled as well, swiping the back of her hand against her mouth as she rose into his arms.

"I've missed you so much... being with you." he sighed into her hair, backing them towards his bed again.

She kissed his cheek before settling onto the bed and spreading her legs wide for him. "It's been torture... to see you every day but not get to be with you..."

Rex settled atop her, kissing his way up her neck and to her lips. Her arms found their way around his neck, hands gently scraping and scratching at his head. He shifted his hips slightly, positioning himself at her dripping entrance. Serrah wimpered softly, bucking herself against him. He needed no more invitation and slammed himself into her, groaning loudly against her neck.

Serrah matched his groan, linking her legs around his hips to lock him in place.

He moved against her slowly for a while, lavishing kisses and sweet nothings upon her. She matched each and every kiss and whisper.

Another shift of his hips and Rex increased his pace. He sat up as straight as he could, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Serrah cried out as he drilled into her at the new angle, her hands gripping his legs like a lifeline. They carried on like this for sometime, Rex dropping her legs only to move close to her chest again, his thrusts growing more urgent. Serrah smiled and opened her arms to him, pulling him close again. He was growling into her neck, hands tangled in her hair. Serrah was wailing loudly now, her eyes closed as a pained expression overtook her face. She nearly screamed as she came, back arching as she bucked and spasmed beneath Rex. He managed a few more frantic thrusts before he too came, slamming his hips hard against hers as the pair rode out their orgasms.

Their moaning and gasping eventually faded, leaving them in a gasping heap. Rex was the first to move, rolling onto his back and pulling Serrah along with him. She smiled, settling onto his chest. Neither spoke, simply content to be together. He flailed around momentarily, eventually finding one of his sheets and pulling it over them.

Rex sighed happily, hugging her tightly agaisnt his chest. "I love you."

Serrah smiled, nuzzling against his neck. "I love you too."

They both closed their eyes, drifiting off to the sound of each others breathing.

"You know..."

"Hmm?"

"I like it when you have giggle fits..."


End file.
